


and maybe just a kiss (i want a taste of you)

by chocolatecrack



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Baking, HMU IF Y'ALL SHIP IT TOO hehehehe, Height Differences, I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH OK I LOVE THEEEEEEEEEEEEM, Kitchen kisses, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, a short little drabble for all my memenabe shipper peers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: “Last few minutes on the timer,” Meguro responded, crouching down to Shota’s level, then turning his head towards him and sending him an award-winning smile. Stupid attractive smile. Stupid attractive boy. Stupid Meguro.
Relationships: Meguro Ren/Watanabe Shouta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	and maybe just a kiss (i want a taste of you)

**Author's Note:**

> LONG TIME COMINGGGGG that i write for my number one Snow Man ship hehehe. I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THESE TWO. THEY'RE GREAT. I LOVE THEM. I LOVE THEIR DYNAMIC. I HOPE MORE PPL LIKE THEM BCOS YAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS THEYRE AMAZING AND SO CUTE AND WONDERFUL. YAS.
> 
> inspired by that interview where both Meme and Shoppi said they wanted to cook gratin with their significant others for dinner. so this happened. HEHEHE
> 
> un-beta'd but i tried my besttttttt
> 
> akanemaraschino @ Twitter || chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr if you guys want to talk!
> 
> Also: to those who want to send questions but wanna stay anon, I have a CC!! here you go!! --> https://curiouscat.qa/akanemaraschino  
> And idk omg buy me a coffee maybe? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND I WOULD LOVE U SO MUCH AND THANK U huhu ❤ --> https://ko-fi.com/GrenadineDream

They stared into the oven, the dish inside slowly getting baked and filling the kitchen with a gorgeous aroma that made Shota even hungrier, wanting a taste of their creation already.

“Is it done yet?” he asked, looking beside him to ask Meguro properly, only to widen his eyes as he saw the younger standing dangerously close.

“Last few minutes on the timer,” Meguro responded, crouching down to Shota’s level, then turning his head towards him and sending him an award-winning smile. Stupid attractive smile. Stupid attractive boy. Stupid Meguro.

Shota leaned back. “You’re too close,” he said, trying to hide the pretty pink blush on his cheeks by looking the other way. He stepped sideways, distracting himself. “Where’s that mug again I left here last time?”

“First cabinet, top shelf,”

“Top what?” Shota asked, then saw the cabinet mentioned. “Did you really have to put it on the topmost shelf? Where I can’t reach it?”

Meguro simply chuckled in reply, looking amused. Shota rolled his eyes and turned towards the cabinet, attempting to reach for the pretty mug that Meguro bought for him as a souvenir from that trip he went to. He would never admit it, but it had turned into his favourite.

Despite tiptoeing, he was still a few inches too short, huffing because Meguro probably put it there on purpose to tease him. “Ren, I hate you,” he said, a pout to his voice.

Meguro laughed and walked towards him. “You could’ve just said you needed help,” he said, then offered a helping hand.

“Wait, what, wait a minute!” Shota struggled to say, squirming in Meguro’s hold. Apparently the younger’s idea of help was carrying him by the waist so he could reach for the mug on the shelf, and it all but surprised Shota, too late for him to move or react.

“Well, go ahead then. Reach for it,” Meguro said, stifling laughter.

Shota opened the cabinet properly and reached for the mug, then closed it once more when he got what he wanted. “Now if you would just put me down,” he said, scolding.

Meguro laughed again and carried him around the kitchen, making him squirm some more.

“Hey, dammit, put me down, I’m—” Shota said, cut off when Meguro had placed him on the kitchen counter, settling him there as he stood between the older’s knees. He caged Shota in with his arms, almost as if to trap him.

Leaning closer, Meguro smirked, looking into Shota’s eyes. “You told me to put you down.”

Shota blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to get them to focus on Meguro, who was standing extremely close, face directly in front of his own. He carefully put the mug down beside him, then pulled the hem of Meguro’s sweater down, remembering it was the only piece of clothing he was wearing. Nothing else underneath.

“My shirt looks good on you,” Meguro smirked again, voice incredibly low and all kinds of captivating. Shota bit on his bottom lip, remembering what they had done earlier that day.

“It’s way too big on me,”

“I think it looks fine,” Meguro teased, his gaze dropping down to Shota’s lips, wet and shining from the older licking at it. 

Shota gulped. “Ren, I—”

But Meguro had already leaned forward, catching his lips in a searing kiss, looking at him with a hungry expression. The younger had struggled to keep his hands to himself, trying to take things slower than they had done so earlier. But Shota had other plans, already lifting his hands to thread his fingers through Meguro’s jet-black locks, pulling him in closer as his breaths had turned shallower.

Meguro pushed his hips forward, knocking against Shota’s front, the older letting out a gasp and a whimper as a reaction, pulling Meguro even closer by the neck. He looped his legs around Meguro’s waist, locking his ankles and placing them on the younger’s back, Meguro finally touching him and pulling him by the waist as well.

They continued the hurried kiss, vigorous and wanting, before Meguro pulled away and let his lips travel down Shota’s jaw, then his neck, teeth grazing on the heated skin. Shota let out another whimper, lost in the feeling of Meguro’s lips on his skin as the younger moved lower towards his collarbone, determined to make marks.

They were so caught in the moment, caught in each other, consumed by feelings. Meguro was about to take it further when the oven had oh-so rudely interrupted, a loud and solid ring from the timer indicating that their gratin had finished baking.

Shota let out a huff of frustration.

“Let the goddamn thing burn,” he said, voice heady.

But Meguro lifted his head, staring into his eyes again, hair all messed up and unruly because of Shota’s doing. “Come on, Shoppi,” Meguro stepped back and out of Shota’s hold, holding out a hand to assist him in getting down from the kitchen counter. “Dinner time.”

Shota sighed. “Fine,” he hopped down, Meguro helping him, “but I’m not washing the dishes.”

Meguro smiled, wider, already reaching for the oven mitts to take out their dinner.

“If you say so,”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, but I really enjoyed writing this! Hehehe  
> Thoughts?


End file.
